


I Made You Something

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fareeha is useless, Hard Light, Law and Order - Freeform, Love, Love Languages, Satya is very patient, light artillery, mission, symmarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Fareeha appreciates that Satya keeps making things for her - but she isn't quite grasping just what Satya is really trying to say.





	I Made You Something

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was written for the Law & Order Symmarah Fanzine, and appeared in the publication! Thanks to the zine editors and fellow authors and artists for helping bring it to life!

“I made you something,” Satya announced and Fareeha’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Oh?” She turned from her Raptora’s maintenance.

Satya nodded, carefully holding up a gleaming white rectangle of hard-light. “You mentioned the sleeve for your tablet was damaged.”

Fareeha blinked as she tried to recall, then smiled gratefully as she nodded. “Oh! Yes I did, thank you. I was planning on buying one.”

“Hardly necessary when I have the capability to replace it,” Satya assured her.

For a moment Fareeha thought she saw a softening in the normally stern cast of her features. Perhaps a bit of something warmer in her eyes,

“Well, I really appreciate this. It’s beautiful!” Fareeha began to reach for the sleeve, then looked at the grease and dirt that coated her hands. “Uh…”

She looked around the pieces of armor and damaged parts surrounding her, searching for a clean surface until she nodded over to her shop cart. “Could you set it over there?”

Satya’s faint smile had faded at the sight of her filthy hands, but at her suggestion it blazed back even stronger. She nodded, her face lighting up in a way that made Fareeha forget how to breathe. “Of course.”

She watched Satya carefully rearrange things on the cart, arranging a little nest of towels for the case before putting it down with a satisfied nod.

Fareeha saluted, then knelt down next to her suit again. She was looking forward to finishing up so she could clean off and see how Satya’s creation worked out.

* * *

The sleeve fit her tablet perfectly.

To her delight, a section of the case even changed from opaque to transparent at a touch of her finger. She could do anything she needed without sacrificing any protection.

Fareeha had occasionally used her tablet to help conduct briefings, but now she found herself carrying it around almost every day. It seemed to make _everything_ easier, from logging her paperwork to reading on her downtime.

She sat in the Watchpoint rec room to enjoy a rare day off, about halfway through a novel and a gently steaming mug of mint tea on the coffee table.

She hadn't even realized someone else was there until a plate was placed in front of her.

“What’s this?”

“A mawa cake,” Satya answered as she settled onto a chair she summoned into being. “I enjoy them with my tea, and the recipe makes several.”

Fareeha hummed as she reached for the golden brown cake. “That’s really nice of you, Satya. It smells…Mawa-lous.”

Satya’s brows furrowed for a moment before she rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I suppose that might be...somewhat clever.”

Fareeha winked before she took a bite of the cake, and hummed with approval to Satya as the creamy cake and warm spices bloomed on her tongue.

Satya reached for a book of her own rather than respond, but Fareeha was almost certain she caught a hint of red in her cheeks.

“It’s delicious, Satya. Do you make them often?”

“On occasion,” Satya said from behind the hardback. “Shall I let you know the next time I decide to bake?”

“Absolutely!”

Satya inclined her head before returning to her book, and Fareeha smiled back before she took another bite of the cake.

 _This is a nice way to spend an afternoon,_ Fareeha thought as she reached for her tea.

* * *

Fareeha’s teeth ached from the deep whump of an explosion. Shattered glass filled the air around her, heralding a hailstorm of concrete that clattered against her armor.

“This is _not_ a nice way to spend an afternoon,” she snarled under her breath as she raised her rocket launcher. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning the storefronts and apartments that lined the marketplace. “Pharah to D.Va - status?”

“D.Va here,” Hana called back over comms, the muffled beat of her fusion cannons beneath her voice. “We’re moving up on the Lucheng offices - some Talon resistance but not too serious!”

“Roger. We’re facing some mercenary forces here.” She took a moment to look behind her; Symmetra and Tracer had both taken cover on the other side of the reinforced doorway. “Keep pushing. I’m going to see if we can break through and get to the gardens.”

“You got it!”

Fareeha nodded, dropping her visor back into place before she took another look into the courtyard. The big guy with the grenade launcher was the key to the enemy lines.

_Take him out, and the rest are only carrying small arms. Still dangerous, but they’ll have lost their edge._

The grenadier was using a noodle shop’s entrance for cover, but there was a heavy steel shutter above him.

_If I angled it just right…_

“I think I’ve got a plan for the big guy,” she called over. “Get ready!”

Lena offered a cocky grin and a half salute with one pistol and Satya gave a nod, her face set in a glower behind her visor.

Fareeha took a deep breath, made sure she had a full magazine in her launcher, and began to count down.

_Three...two...one...now!_

She burst from cover and leapt into the air with her boost thrusters. She was a big blue and gold target for the mercenaries to focus on, demanding their attention with a pair of rockets into the courtyard.

The grenadier stood, angling his launcher up for a good shot, but Fareeha kept herself dipping and weaving, frustrating his aim.

“Closer,” she murmured as she watched the mercenary inch closer to the storefront. “Just a little more!”

She fell towards the ground again as the grenadier finally stepped into her target zone. Fareeha squeezed her launcher’s trigger just as another grenade arced into the air.

Fareeha punched her boosters again, but not fast enough to escape the sting and burn of the grenade detonation. Her rocket struck, the blast of heat mixing with a thrill of triumph as the shockwave sent the mercenary flying into the back of the noodle shop.

_Got you now!_

She grinned fiercely as she curled her free hand into a tight fist, activating the concussion launcher atop her gauntlet.

The charge slammed into the corner of the shop’s entrance and the sudden burst of force sent the heavy security gate slamming down to the ground. Exactly as she’d hoped it would.

“Pharah to Symmetra - secure that door!” She looked to the side of the courtyard; the remaining mercenaries were retreating towards the garden. “Tracer - get on their rearguard. I’ll cover you!”

“Roger!”  
  
“I am on my way!”

Two more rockets kept the remaining mercs pinned down until Lena neutralized them. Fareeha began a satisfied glide back to the ground, her launcher empty. Satya knelt at the gate, and Fareeha watched as she placed a set of thick hard-light columns to reinforce the door. Whenever the grenadier woke up, he’d have no escape.

“Great work, Sat-Symmetra," she called as she touched down. "Thanks for the assist.”

Satya nodded absently as she put one last bar into place. But when she looked up, her satisfied smile turned to a look of alarm.

“Pharah, you are hurt.”

“Hm?” Fareeha looked down and grimaced. The grenade had done a bit more damage than she’d realized in all the excitement.

The armored boot protecting her right calf had several jagged tears in the plating, and blood was starting to soak into the underglove beneath.

“Oh. Damn.”

Fareeha tried to hide her discomfort with a shrug as her adrenaline faded, and the burning injuries began to make themselves known. “Well, not much I can do until we’re back at the Orca or we rendezvous with Hana and Brigitte.”

Satya’s lips flattened into a hard line as she shook her head. “That is entirely unacceptable.” The array of projectors set into her arm brightened as she began to weave and pull at strands of light.

Fareeha watched, captivated by the graceful, flowing motions as Satya worked.

Almost before she knew what was happening, Satya had formed something like an open tube in her hands. She knelt down, refining her work as she sealed it around the wounded leg. A few quick adjustments ensured it was fully integrated into her armor, the final product something between a cast and a walking boot.

“This will be an adequate solution until you can get proper care.”  
  
“I…” Fareeha blushed, not quite sure how to capture her feelings, particularly when they still had a fight ahead of them. “I appreciate you looking out for me.”

Satya reached up to steady herself as she stood and Fareeha took her hand. She smiled without thinking, entirely focused on holding the unprotected hand in her armored glove.

“It would be unwise for you to continue without proper protection,” Satya murmured almost too softly for Fareeha to hear.

“Come," she raised her voice as she turned towards the garden. "We still have much to do.”

“Yeah,” Fareeha breathed out as she tried to get her heart to stop racing. “Yeah. Let’s...get back to it.”

She was so busy trying to process what had happened that she didn’t even notice the way Lena was smiling at them.

* * *

“Stop _fussing_.”

Fareeha raised her head off the exam table to glare at her mother. “I’m not fussing, you are _digging into my leg_ \- **OW!** ”

Ana tutted as she dropped another piece of shrapnel into the collection dish. “You are lucky none of these hit an artery.”

Fareeha hissed as she felt the tingling burn of antiseptic on her wound, trying her best to relax as she lay back. “It could have been a lot worse,” she allowed. “Satya’s patch for my armor kept anything else from getting in there.”

“Did it?” Ana’s voice took on a tone she couldn’t quite figure out. “How interesting.”

“Whatever you’re thinking,” Fareeha said as she raised her head again. “Don’t.”

“I’m just surprised the two of you are so familiar.”

A grunt of annoyance transformed into a sigh of relief as the numbing agent finally began to work. Fareeha closed her eyes and tried to relax. The sooner she relaxed, the sooner she’d be stitched up, and the sooner she would be free of her mother’s questioning.

“We’re...friends,” Fareeha finally said. “I like spending time with her. She’s quiet. It’s nice.”

“Hmm.” Ana busied herself with the sutures. Her expression was a mask that Fareeha had a difficult time reading after being estranged for so long. “I suppose it is nice to have a...friend.”

Fareeha thumped her head lightly against the table. “I should have waited for Angela. _She_ doesn’t ask me these kinds of questions.”

“Angela needed to take care of Reinhardt,” Ana chided. “These weren’t nearly as serious as the shot he took in the stomach.”

Fareeha winced. “Is he OK?”

Ana nodded as she sat back. “He’ll be fine - and so will you. Stay off that leg until the biotics in the sutures finish their work, and no strenuous exercise until you’re given permission.”

 _“Yes_ , Mother,” Fareeha rolled her eyes as she sat up. “Anything else?”

Ana’s eye sparkled with a dangerous mischief as she looked to the infirmary door. “Well, you _could_ use a set of crutches.”

Fareeha turned her head to follow her mother’s gaze and blinked as she realized Satya had come in. The subtly reinforced dress, visor, and battle gear she had worn were gone. Instead she wore a casual blue blouse, white skirt, and a pair of narrow lensed glasses.

Several strands of light were already coming together in her hands to form the main shaft of the crutch. Her fingers drew it out to length, then angled so it would rest under Fareeha's bicep rather than her armpit.

“These should be adequate,” Satya said as she created a matching crutch, then handed them over.

Ana nodded as she examined them, then passed them off so Fareeha could test her weight on them. “Yes, I think so. Thank you, dear.”

Satya tilted her head, as if she didn’t quite know what to think of Ana’s familiarity. “It was simple enough.”

Fareeha took a few experimental steps to make sure she was using them correctly and grinned. “They’re just what I needed.”

“Of course,” Satya demurred before disappearing through the door, her bearing uncharacteristically stiff as she retreated down the hall.

* * *

As good as the crutches were it took some practice to move around with them, and Fareeha’s state of utter confusion didn’t help.

After aggravating her leg for the third time, Fareeha had to admit she needed to rest. She'd try to find Satya and ask if she’d done something to offend her later.

Her leg was aching, the little pains that came from a hard-fought mission weighed on her, and her room seemed miles away.

With a resigned sigh, she hobbled her way to the rec room.

_At least I can get a little rest, and if I’m lucky she might come by…_

She’d just managed to get comfortable in her usual armchair when she realized that her tablet was back in her room.

“Oh,” Fareeha groaned as she sat up so she could reach for her crutches, “that’s just _great_.”

Anything else she’d been about to say stopped abruptly when she realized her tablet was being placed on the table in front of her.

“You should be elevating your leg,” Satya chided, her eyes flashing with something that Fareeha couldn’t read.

“I…ah…oh.” Fareeha winced at her floundering, trying to get her brain in gear. “Sorry. I was just about to go get that.”

Satya’s head bobbed in a little nod, then did an imperious little lift of her chin that made Fareeha’s face burn. “Obviously that is no longer necessary. Lie back down and put up your leg, Fareeha.”

“Right, ok. Just a second…” She fumbled a moment for the control on the side of the chair before she found the button to activate the recliner. It did feel better to have her injured leg up, and Fareeha couldn’t stop herself from letting out a little sigh.

“Better?”

“Much, but... “ Fareeha pushed herself up on her elbows just enough to make eye contact. “Are _you_ ok? You seemed upset.”

Satya’s placid expression slipped to reveal surprise and something like embarrassment as she sat down on the couch. “Oh. Forgive me, I did not intend to offend you.”

Fareeha shook her head. “I’m not offended. Just concerned. Worried. I thought I did something that bothered you, that’s all.”

Satya looked away, fidgeting a bit as she began to lightly stroke and tug at the fingers of her artificial hand. “I...dislike hospitals,” she finally admitted in a quiet voice. “And I am...not comfortable there. Particularly with your mother present.”

“Have you met before?”

Satya shook her head quickly. “Not directly. But Vishkar had an extensive dossier on her. One which I now know was...biased by input from Talon.”

Fareeha grimaced as she considered how Reaper or Widowmaker might have described her mother’s vigilante career. “Oh.”

“I realize now that she is…” Satya worried at her lip for a moment, clearly searching for a diplomatic description. “...complex.”

Fareeha couldn’t help the bitterness in her laugh. “‘Complex’ is a pretty good way to put it, believe me.”

Satya’s expression softened into a smile, the awkward tension slowly draining away. “If it helps, I find you much more agreeable.”

Smiling back felt like the most natural thing in the world. “Glad to hear it.”

“Are you hungry?”

Fareeha blinked as she realized her stomach was rumbling. Had she even eaten anything since breakfast? “Yeah, actually. I could use something to eat.”

“I will make you something,” Satya assured her as she stood up. “Rest.”

“Not going anywhere,” Fareeha promised as she relaxed back into the chair, watching Satya disappear into the kitchen.

She closed her eyes with relief that things were OK again and let the sounds of cooking and Satya’s soft humming from the kitchen lull her into a nap.

* * *

“Hey, ‘Reeha! How’s the leg?”

The sound of Lena’s voice pulled her from her doze. Fareeha opened her eyes and saw there was a plate sitting next to her with several long golden fried objects and a note.

“Hey, Lena.” It took a moment to put the plate on the coffee table and sit herself up. Once she’d achieved it without incident, Fareeha smiled back at the other woman. “The leg is still here, I think. It’s feeling better, so I assume the biotics are finally working.”

Lena nodded, her Tracer gear back in her locker except for the accelerator over her hoodie. “Good to hear. That grenade was some nasty stuff.” Her eyes flicked to the plate with a grin. “Got a nice little snack?”

“Something like that…” 

“Mind if I nick one? I’m starvin’!”

Fareeha grinned as she gestured to the plate. “Just leave me a few, ok? I think that’s supposed to be my dinner.”

Lena’s mock offended pout was almost as bad as it was hilarious. “Oi, excuse me, I would _never_ steal the whole plate without askin’.”

“That’s not what I heard from Hana…”

Lena rolled her eyes as she reached for what Fareeha realized must have been a stuffed fried pepper. “The bloomin’ bag of crisps was already half gone when she handed it to me! Not my fault they were delicious!”

As if to emphasize that, Lena took a massive bite of the pepper and began to chew, then gasped as her face began to turn red and her eyes went wide.

There was a _zing_ as the smaller woman teleported into the kitchen, followed by the sound of the refrigerator being thrown open.

Fareeha looked down at the unopened note in her hand and quickly unfolded the paper.

 

_Fareeha,_

_These are mirchi bajji. I usually have them with tea, but please be aware they are quite spicy._

_I hope you enjoy them as much as I do._

_-Satya_

 

There was another _zing_ and a puff of displaced air as Lena returned to the couch, a sour look on her face and a glass of milk in her hand.

“Your girlfriend is bloody evil, Amari.”

“...Excuse me?”

Lena finished another pull of milk and put the glass down on the table. “What, you didn’t know?”

“No? Obviously not?!” Fareeha’s mind was reeling as she tried to put everything together. How could Lena think she was dating Satya?

“She makes you stuff. All the time.”

“Not _all_ the time,” Fareeha argued on reflex. “Besides, she just wants to help. I’m sure she makes things for everyone.”

“No,” Lena shook her head. “She really doesn’t.”

"She's never offered to make something so you don't have to buy it?" Lena shook her head and Fareeha's frown deepened. "Never shared her baking with you?" A cross of the arms, another head shake. "She...made crutches when my mother asked for them!"

"Crutches for _you_ ," Lena pointed out with a crooked grin. "Can you not see it, luv?"

“I…” Fareeha blushed as she looked down at her lap. “I guess I just assumed she was treating everybody the same. I never imagined I was...special.”

Lena sat back with a long sigh. “Oh my god, you _wally_. You’re worse than I was with Em!”

Fareeha wanted to slide straight through the floor. “She just keeps...making me things.”

“And you never wondered what she was trying to say?”

Fareeha shook her head. “I feel like an idiot now.”

“You’re not,” Lena said gently, her earlier mirth turned to concern. “Seriously. People don’t always say ‘I love you’ the same way, and it can be hard to figure that out.” Her head tilted as she leaned back. “Real question is - whatcha gonna to do about it?”

* * *

It took a little time to get to Satya’s room, but rest and more practice with the crutches served Fareeha well.

She straightened up, took a deep breath, and adjusted the weight on her crutch before she knocked at the door.

“Satya? It’s me. Are you there?”

“No.”

Fareeha spun around at the sound of her voice, the crutch falling away as she overbalanced. Her gasp of surprise turned to a cry of alarm, but Satya swept in to keep her upright.

“Hello.” Satya said. Fareeha could hear the warmth and amusement in her voice.

“Hey,” she murmured back as she let her arm wrap around Satya’s waist. “Thanks for dinner.”

“You are very welcome.”

Fareeha nodded, then summoned her courage again. “You keep making me things. Beautiful things. Special things.”

A blush crept across Satya’s cheeks. “I am glad you appreciate them.”

“I was thinking...I’d like to make you something, too.”

Satya’s arms drew her in just a bit closer, her eyes shining behind her glasses. “I should like that very much.”

Fareeha’s smile widened. “So. Dinner? A date?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“ _Yes_.”

She wasn’t quite sure which of them made their lips come together in their first kiss, but the second one, Fareeha knew, they made together.


End file.
